


【APH】小猫的假期

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 亚瑟/王耀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【APH】小猫的假期

“我发情期快到了。”王耀说这话的时候非常冷静，连眉毛都没动一下，“我要出去几天。”他掐灭香烟，用食指挠挠耳朵。自从恢复人形，王耀就再不粘着亚瑟给自己撸毛，如果不是还没消失的猫耳和猫尾，亚瑟会以为这之前的一切都是自己吃多了‘幻梦’的臆想。

“外面都是监控和警探——”

“那不是问题。”王耀不以为然，他的面部皮肤在屏幕莹莹蓝光下呈现出仿生人般的质感，过分细腻温润。这都是‘兽化’带来的副作用，或者说主要作用之一，性玩具就是越精致才越受欢迎。

“你要去哪？”亚瑟问。

“朋友那。”王耀在键盘上运指如飞，如同那些活过几个世纪的古典音乐家（技艺精湛，比仿生人和机器更富有感情，但也只有那些顶尖的富豪才有机会欣赏）。

“你在给自己找麻烦。”亚瑟瞟了眼王耀。

王耀推了下金丝眼镜，目光仍旧没离开过全息屏，“你害怕吗？”他从没做过身体升级，无论是机械还是基因——好吧，现在这么说也不太准，但在这次陷害之前，王耀是个传统派。

“我不会连累你。”王耀说，“我这次出去就不回来了。”

“你不是和薇诺分手了吗？”

王耀话中带刺，“真难得你还能记住她的名字。”

“你们还有联系？”

“妨碍到你追求她了吗？”王耀冷笑，“真抱歉，我没想到。”与此同时，王耀想起薇诺传给他的最后一封短消息：很抱歉，我不能和你继续下去，我爱上别人了。

别人？王耀用脚趾头猜，都能猜到那人是柯克兰，大学的时候，薇诺就喜欢他喜欢得不得了。前几天她来见他，更是没把心思放在王耀身上。亚瑟就是这么个无耻的家伙，仗着自己优秀什么都要抢夺——

“我不准许。”亚瑟生气了。

“这和你有什么关系？”王耀非常没良心，似乎把亚瑟窝藏他的事忘得一干二净。如果没长兽耳和尾巴，那么亚瑟会真以为他是个白眼狼。但当王耀不自觉的发出呼呼的威胁，耳朵紧贴头发，尾巴夹在双腿之间，亚瑟就明白了，王耀在虚张声势。他刚才的话戳中了他的要害，他很在乎他说的话。

“你欠我的。”亚瑟乘胜追击，表面却不动声色。

“我不欠你。”王耀的尾巴烦躁的晃荡，但口气还是冷淡得要死。

“你不能去找薇诺解决发情期。”亚瑟关闭全息屏，直接与王耀面对面。

王耀气急败坏，他猛地锤了下操作台，使劲朝亚瑟咆哮道，“你他妈是不是偷着搞我女朋——”

“我喜欢你。”亚瑟鼓足勇气。

王耀倒吸了口气，但亚瑟注意到他的耳朵立起来了，不是紧张的那种，好吧，也许还是有点紧张，“你，什么意思？”

“我想让你留下来。”亚瑟想，他们之间的追逐游戏该有个漂亮的结尾。

“哦，哦。”王耀不知所措，但下一秒，亚瑟就站起来，附身亲吻了他的双唇。

*

“会不会太快了。”王耀躺在床垫上问。他睡了这张床3个月，但没有一个晚上比这个晚上更芒刺在背。

“我等了这一刻等了将近20年。”亚瑟脱了毛衣，头发凌乱，脸蛋绯红。

“等等，20年？”王耀按住亚瑟胸口，眼睛亮得像幼猫，聪明又狡诈，“我大学才认识你，怎么可能——”

“还记得小学的最佳科技奖吗？”

“不记得了。”

“那才是我们的第一次见面。”亚瑟说，“你是唯一没有导师指导却能拿到奖杯的初级组学生。”

“那次我拿了第一。”

“对，第二是我。”

“所以我赢过你？”

“你忘了吧？”

“我不怎么记手下败将。”

“这下你还生气吗？”

“生什么气？”王耀蹙眉。

“每次你排在我后面，都气得要死。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“你胡扯，我每次都恭喜你了。”王耀惊慌失措，生怕亚瑟发现自己卑鄙的小心思。

“我喜欢你那样看我的样子。”

“你很得意？”王耀以为亚瑟爱挑衅。

“才不是你想的那样，我只是想要你看着我！”亚瑟伏在王耀的耳边，红着脸说，“我只是想让你注意到我。”

“那你成功了。”王耀单手捂住眼睛，“我曾经一度让你气得发疯，你可真是个变态，一点喘息的机会都不肯留给我。”

“我一直以为你也会喜欢我。”

“为什么？”王耀疑惑。

“因为你每一任女友都很聪明，而我是他们之中的佼佼者，我不仅聪明，我还是天才。”

“你调查得可真够细致，”王耀用胳膊支撑起上半身，“那你知道我爱好处子吗？”

“不知道。”亚瑟回答的干脆利落。

你当然不知道，因为连我也不知道。

“但我的确是第一次。”亚瑟石破天惊的说。

王耀楞住了，“你是雏儿？”

“在遇到你之前，我没觉得性多么有趣。”亚瑟单手将王耀压回床垫，“不过不用担心，我已经看过很多片子，经验差完全可弥补。”

王耀倒在枕头上，任由亚瑟扯掉了他的皮带。

‘兽化’并非骗钱的垃圾项目，王耀知道‘混合’会一定程度上降低人类的敏感阈，但当亚瑟用嘴吧套弄他的阴茎的时候，王耀整个身体都跟着颤抖。他的脚趾抓紧，喉咙深处不自觉的溢出呻吟。

亚瑟大受鼓舞，吐出舌尖，向下安慰起王耀的囊袋，肛口，最后是毛茸茸的尾巴根部。

“慢，停——”王耀不知道说什么好，他的脑子里只有不停翻涌的欲望。

亚瑟顺着王耀的中线向上一路吻，直到和王耀唇舌交缠。亚瑟技术绝对算不上好，但不知道是‘兽化’的缘故，还是什么别的缘故，王耀觉得这是他这辈子享受过最好的口活，他迫不及待的想要更多，想要亚瑟立刻行动。

“现在吗？”亚瑟喘着粗气，口吻十分严谨，“我还没做完前戏。”

“操，你这个怪咖。”王耀向下伸手握住亚瑟，引导着他插进来。

“翻身。”亚瑟拍拍王耀的屁股，“研究表明这样可以插得更深。”

王耀脸红了，“你每天都看些什么玩意——”

真的会更深。王耀咬住拳头，感受亚瑟一点点将他充满，深入，拔出去，然后是直击大脑皮层的快感。

“舒服吗？”亚瑟仍不忘采集数据。

“闭嘴，操你的吧。”王耀舒服的眯起眼睛，如果‘兽化’仅用于情趣玩具那倒是好事一桩，可惜人类永远学不会克制——所有的性交易最后都会异化为性剥削。

亚瑟张口咬住王耀毛茸茸的耳朵，王耀的猫尾巴则不安分的晃来晃去。亚瑟被刮得鼻子发痒，因此只能腾出一只手来抓住它。

“妈的，比我还会玩。”王耀扭头看见衣镜里的自己，说实在的，亚瑟操他的姿势实在是辣。

“你到底是不是雏儿？”王耀的呻吟中掺杂了很多舒服的咕噜，最后竟忍不住发出喵喵的讨饶声。

“这次之后就不是了。”亚瑟握住王耀的尾巴，悉数射进。


End file.
